A collapsible boat which is assembled from several members using special fixtures is known, but the assembly requires a time and labor consuming operation and also requires tools. An inflatable tube boat is also well known, but must be filled with air, requiring a considerable length of time for the filling operation. The length of time or the troublesome operation required for the collapsible boat to be set up for use has been the major disadvantage which prevented a widespread use of the collapsible boat.